The present invention relates to devices, such as user interfaces for a security system, and mechanisms for powering such devices. Some security systems are controlled through a user interface that includes a keypad and that wirelessly communicates with the security system control. Such devices can be battery powered to allow for convenient physical placement. However, because such devices have high demands for power, the batteries require frequent replacement and/or recharging. Even if the device is positioned with an outlet nearby, a cable may have to be run from the user interface to the outlet to power the user interface, resulting in an aesthetically displeasing presentation.